twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Liam
Liam is a key member of the Irish Coven. He has a mate named Siobhan, and is covenmates with Maggie. Biography Early life Liam was an Irish warrior who fought in the Irish Rebellion of 1641, and later against Cromwell's reconquest of Ireland. Liam became a vampire through one of the most common types of accidental transformation: battlefield excess. It was common for nomads to seek out human wars as an opportunity to feast. Once a vampire was totally sated, they might continue to feed for enjoyment rather than need. They might not drain enough blood from the victim to kill, and thus the victim would begin the transformation process. Liam met Siobhan during the first six months of his vampire life where she instructed him on vampire rules, thereby stopping him from drawing attention from humans and the Volturi. Liam was very taken with Siobhan's strength and beauty. They joined forces quickly and became mates. Liam can be selective about his prey, and English soldiers are still his preferred victims after centuries of killing Englishmen. When they found Maggie, Siobhan wanted to make a supernaturally talented vampire of her own, but Liam was opposed to the idea. Partly because he did not want the Volturi to resent the imitation, and more importantly, he did not want to share Siobhan's attention with anyone else. However, she pleaded him to let things play out in time and give Maggie a chance, and he reluctantly agreed. Over time, he came to accept Maggie as part of the coven and considers her as a sister. ''Breaking Dawn'' Liam is present when his coven help defend Renesmee Cullen and the Cullen family from the Volturi's accusation. After the situation ended peacefully, Carlisle asks Liam and Siobhan to locate Alistair, who fled before the confrontation, to inform him how it turned out. Physical description He is described as hard-faced, 6'5" tall, lean and with an imposing countenance. Personality Liam is usually very quiet, and very possessive of Siobhan, his mate. He can, however, be kind. While hunting, he mostly prefers English men. He is also described as very fierce and focused during a hunt, which manifested clearly when he was still a newborn. Unlike Siobhan, he was not as fascinated by the stories of supernaturally talented vampires, but learned to grow fond of Maggie, who has the ability to sense if someone was lying. Relationships Siobhan .]] Liam is Siobhan's mate, although they are never mentioned talking in Breaking Dawn. He is mentioned as constantly near Siobhan and following every order she gives him. Maggie .]] Maggie and Liam are only coven mates, they are never mentioned talking during the book. They appear to have had a rough start, but eventually accepted each other. Liam grew very fond of her and saw her as a little sister, and, like Siobhan, trusts her power to determine if someone was lying or not. Film portrayal ]] Liam will be portrayed by actor Patrick Brennan in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon Category:Mates Category:Irish Coven